


Trazos en el cielo

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Implied Relationships, Late at Night, M/M, Stargazing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Kensuke se desperezó, tomando una chaqueta y saliendo al balcón. Si bien la temperatura era más agradable, había una brisa que aún era fría, prueba de que la primavera todavía estaba por llegar.Se sentó en el balcón, y pronto Mamoru apareció con dos tazas, dándole una y sentándose con él, mirando al cielo.
Relationships: Fujimura Mamoru/Yaegashi Kensuke





	Trazos en el cielo

Al acostarse frecuentemente con Mamoru, Ken ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que la cama se moviera. Mamoru tenía un sueño profundo, lleno de imaginación y viajes.

Aun así, incluso para Ken era difícil mantener el sueño tras escuchar varias veces el chirrido de la cama. Había intentado ignorarlo como siempre y volver a dormir, pero volvía a ocurrir y despertarlo. Mamoru no parecía tener un sueño plácido. Al contrario, parecía sufrir, pequeños quejidos escapando esporádicamente. 

―No.

Su voz sonaba ahogada, angustiada y tan diferente a lo usual. Dolía. Kensuke no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo así en lo absoluto, y por ello no dudó un segundo en acercarse, sacudiéndolo suavemente hasta que protestó al despertarse.

Mamoru se frotó los ojos, volteándose hacia él. ―¿Ken-kun? ¿Qué pasa?

― Es lo que yo debería preguntar. ¿Estás bien?

Giró la cabeza, y Ken admitía que parecía un perro confundido. ― ¿Uh?

―Parecías tener un mal sueño...

―No lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Quizás? ―Mamoru tragó y volvió a frotarse la cara, sonriéndole. ―Pero estoy bien.

Ken lo observó por unos segundos, antes de asentir. Ambos estaban cansados, y tenían trabajo temprano. Con el asunto zanjado, se acomodaron de vuelta en la cama, repartiendo las sábanas de forma de que ambos quedaran tapados.

Ken agradeció que su lugar aún estaba caliente, y se acurrucó con su almohada. Era tan suave y esponjosa y solía ayudarlo a dormir, pero en ese momento nada pasaba, estaba más que despierto.

Ken pensó en contar ovejas, pero lo interrumpieron. Mamoru se sentó en la cama, y aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, Ken podía decir que estaba mirándolo. ―¿Ken-kun?

―¿Si?

―...No puedo dormir.

Ken no evitó reirse, sentándose en la cama también. Volteó para verlo a los ojos, y ambos ahogaron otra risa.

― Yo tampoco. ¿Deberíamos beber algo? 

― ¿Leche caliente?

― ¡Suena bien!

Mamoru se levantó a prepararlas, y Kensuke se desperezó, tomando una chaqueta y saliendo al balcón. Si bien la temperatura era más agradable, había una brisa que aún era fría, prueba de que la primavera todavía estaba por llegar.

Ken se sentó en el balcón, y pronto Mamoru apareció con dos tazas, dándole una y sentándose con él, mirando al cielo. Ya estaba más que entrada la noche, desde el dormitorio no era tan sencillo poder admirar las estrellas, sólo eran capaces de distinguir algunas. Aun así, era reconfortante. A medida que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, podía diferenciar más estrellas entre la luz de la ciudad.

Ken tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo, viendo como Mamoru hacia lo mismo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ken apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Mamoru, disfrutando el momento. No era inusual para ellos el quedarse en silencio así.

Volteó con curiosidad al escuchar a Mamoru ahogar una risa, confundido. ―¿Mamoru?

―Ahh, perdón, no es nada. Sólo pensaba que esas estrellas parecían una naranja.

―¿Una naranja?

―Sí, allí. ― Mamoru tomó su mano y trazó un círculo en el aire, acompañado del tallo. Ken se tomó unos instantes y lo repitió por su cuenta, finalmente encontrándole la forma.

―Ah, creo que ya la veo. Una naranja bastante grande. Me gustaría comer una así...

―Ken-kun, a ti te gustaría comer naranjas todos los días sin importar el tamaño que tengan.

―Eso... No puedo negarlo.

Mamoru rio una vez más, otra vez señalando hacia las estrellas que acababan de admirar. ―Si la dividiéramos, creo que también podríamos ver una calabaza.

Kensuke trató de fijar la vista en las estrellas otra vez, antes de hablar. ―¿Estás asociando lo naranja conmigo, o es que tienes hambre?

Hubo una pausa, y Ken pudo escuchar como Mamoru tomaba la taza, terminando su contenido. ―Un poco de ambas.― Ken le dedicó una mirada burlona que el otro ignoró. ―¿Acaso las cinco de la mañana es muy temprano para desayunar?

―Bueno, empezará a amanecer pronto. No pasará mucho hasta que Kou y Ryo despierten. ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces?

―¡Si es por un desayuno hecho por Kou-kun, esperaré todo lo que sea necesario!

Ken rió y se levantó, arrastrando a Mamoru con él, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse. ―¿Vamos a la ducha?

\--o--

―¿Podrían dejar de bostezar? Apenas son las diez de la mañana. Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy y lo último que necesitamos es que estén holgazaneando.

―Ahh, un ataque directo de Ryo-kun...

―No seas tan malo, Ryo. Mamoru y yo dormimos poco anoche.

Kou los interrumpió tras hablar con el manager, ligeramente sorprendido. ―¿Pasó algo?

―Kou-kun. No es nada, Ken-kun le estaba diciendo a Ryo-kun que anoche fue un poco difícil dorm... ¿Ryota-kun?

―... 

Ryota les dedicó una mirada llena de odio a ambos, antes de arrastrar a Koki con él, diciendo algo sobre revisar sus atuendos.

Ken se sonrojó al entender, cubriéndose parte del rostro mientras trataba de llamar la atención del otro. ―¡Espera, Ryo! ¡No es lo que piensas!

―¡No digas otra palabra, no quiero saberlo!

― ¡Ryo! ¡Nosotros no hicimos el amor- Bueno sí, pero eso fue antes de-

― ¡Cállate!

**Author's Note:**

> Me pinto el español después de unos años, se sintió bien (?
> 
> Espero que les gustara~


End file.
